nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 56
This Disturbs Me, Mr. Yamada is the 56th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Asuka allows Ryu to speak to Haruma once again, and this time the troublemaker gets what he wanted. However, Haruma has yet to elect his successor, which forces him to inform Ryu that whoever finds the final Witch will be named Student Council President. Summary Ryu gets another chance to speak to Haruma, courtesy of Asuka, but is shocked upon hearing him claim that he has yet to elect his successor, explaining that he still cannot decide. However, Ryu reminds Haruma that he needs to know by the time he leaves the office, prompting the latter to claim that this should be settled with a game. He gazes at Ryu, revealing that there are Seven Witches in the school. Ryu begins to count, ending up with five girls and two boys, but is told that boys do not count. Ryu restates that he is then missing two Witches, but Haruma reminds him that Asuka is a Witch herself, but had her power stolen by Shinichi. Returning to the topic at hand, he tells Ryu that whoever locates the final Witch will be named the new president. Asuka complements Haruma on the thought out plan, which leads Ryu to question their relationship. Haruma solely claims that without Asuka he would not be where he is now. Returning to the Supernatural Studies Club, Ryu explains to the three candidates for Student President what they must do to be elected. Nene and Ushio leave the room, pumped to fine the final Witch. Toranosuke on the other hand, receives no support from his friends. Ryu confronts Shinichi, telling him to remove Maria's power, but he refuses to do so, claiming that if he does, another invisibility Witch will be born, and thus the Haruma's plan would be for naught. However, he claims that he will keep his word if the last Witch is found. Miyabi ponders why everyone is so excited about the position, only to be informed that many luxuries come along with it. Urara also notes that the president needs a secretary, which leads Toranosuke to claim that Ryu will be his secretary if he is elected, much to his displeasure. Moments later, Ryu finds Maria, explaining to her that she will have to wait a little longer. She accepts, kissing Ryu for thanking her. He reminds her of her powers, leading her to apologize, but before long Ryu receives a vision of a happy Maria claiming that he power is gone, making her jump in joy. He also reveals that Shinichi was made president, but before long, he receives another vision, which urges him to find Toranosuke and announce that he will make him the next Student Council President. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia *Premonition Witch Killer Powers *Copy Trivia *There's a plothole regarding the Premonition ability in this chapter. After kissing Maria, Ryu has a vision where he sees Maria being happy as her power is gone. However, the vision is supposed to be from Maria's eyes, therefore, she should not be seen. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 7